


Summer Squad

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Cabins, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mountains, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: The squad spends their summer in the mountains.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is weird." Michael said. What Michael was referencing was the fact that he, Michael, and the rest of the squad were spending their summer in a cabin at High Point that was owned by Chloe's family. The idea of everyone staying there had surfaced at lunch, about a week before exams. Chloe mentioned that she and Brooke would go there every summer.

"Wow, that sounds cool." Christine remarked.

"Yeah, it is. You could come. I mean, if you want. All of you guys could. I mean, I don't care." Chloe had said quickly. Brooke had later told everyone that Chloe would secretly miss them if they didn't go. While hesitant at first, everyone decided it'd be fun.

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"I mean, how would you react if at the beginning of the year I told you that you'd be spending the summer at high point with our the popular people and Christine Canigula." Michael pointed out, taking a second to glance from the road to Jeremy.

"Yeah, I might have said you were crazy. But this year's been pretty weird, so this doesn't seem weird to me, I guess." Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "You know, we're probably gonna all get trapped on this mountain and one of us is gonna be an axe murderer." Jeremy laughed.

"Which one?" Jeremy asked. Michael looked at him again, eyes wide.

"Dude, I don't know..." He seemed to zone out for a second. "It could be anyone of us! Like normally it's the person you least expect, but you can expect everyone!"

"What?" Jeremy laughed.

"No really! Think about it dude!" Michael said, suddenly serious.

"Like, Chloe could be getting all of us to come up here to murder us. Or Brooke could've lied about Chloe missing us to get us to come up here! Or like Rich... I don't know he just seems like the type of person who would. Jake, too. And then Jenna gathers information on people so she knows their weaknesses. And Christine only acts so she can pretend to seem innocent!" Michael seemed like he sincerely thought that one of their friends was secretly a serial killer.

"It could even be you." Jeremy pointed out. Michael gasped.

"Dude, it could be! It could even be you!" Michael said suddenly.

"Or it could be all of us."

"Dude," Michael paused. "Jeremy we have to team up. It's kill or be killed right now."

"What is wrong with you?" Jeremy shook his head.

"I played through Until Dawn again. I don't trust anybody." 

"Not even me?" Jeremy pretended to pout.

"Nope! Can't trust anyone!" Michael said boldly. "Not even you, Jer!" 

"Thanks." Jeremy said blankly. Michael shrugged. 

Continue .3 miles, then turn left. The GPS instructed.

"Oh thank you GPS for telling me to turn down that road for the third time!" Michael said, his voice cracking as he said 'thank.' He had this thing against GPS's. He'd always avoid using them if he could, and when he did use them he'd always sass it. Jeremy had gotten more than one text message where Michael would use voice text while driving that included him screaming at one. Jeremy had a screen shot of one that said: 'Yeah I'll be there soon I'm gonna fuck you you stupid peace of robot garbage I'm trying to talk shut up.' 

"You can't trust a GPS either, can you?" Jeremy asked.

"You shouldn't trust a GPS in normal situations." Michael asked.

"The GPS was the killer all along."

"Probably!" Michael scoffed. "Let's make a movie about that. We'd be famous." 

"You can't run. You can't hide. Because they know exactly how to find you." Jeremy said in a deep voice. 

"Nice narrator voice." Michael smiled.

"Thanks." Jeremy said. "How much further till we get to the cabin."

"Not sure, a couple more miles at least?" Michael said. "We should be getting close." Michael didn't say anything for a second, which made Jeremy a little nervous. Ever since the SQUIP incident, Jeremy didn't like silence. Whenever it was completely quiet, he could hear a small voice in the back of his head, whispering all sorts of things. He hated it, any sort of noise, music, talking, anything, it made him feel more secure. He had told Michael this before, and Michael instantly started a new conversation. It was small talk, but it still helped. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jeremy had never been the kinda guy to do things outside, he had gone on a few trips to the mountains and the beach with his parents when he was little, but he hadn't done anything like that since his mom had left.

"Chloe said there's a lot to do up there. She said she has a boat."

"That sounds pretty cool." Jeremy said.

"Yeah," Michael turned down what seemed to be a long driveway. "We're here." Jeremy could catch a glimpse of what seemed to be a large cabin. It was at least two stories large. "Dude." Michael breathed. "That's bigger than your house and mine combined. Holy fuck... Why do they need that much space?"

"I have no idea. Hey, maybe everyone get's their own bedroom." 

"If not I'll probably be pissed because I refuse to believe you can't fit 8 bedrooms in that thing!" Michael parked the car, which was soon approached by Rich.

"Hey, guys." He said as the two got out. "Happy Pride Month, Michael." Rich and Michael high-fived. 

"Same to you." Michael smiled. "Who else is here?"

"Everyone, except Jake. I've been outside waiting for him." Rich said, sharing a look with Michael for a brief moment.

"Cool, you want us to wait with you?" Michael asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Rich said, Michael smirking.

"Let's go inside, Jer." Michael and Jeremy headed towards the cabin, Rich waited outside.


	2. Michael is social and he's also pining

Michael had gotten along pretty well with Rich, the two had talked a lot whenever Michael visited Jeremy when in the hospital, it wasn't a for a particularly long time, but Michael still enjoyed hanging out with him. They also pined for their best friends, so that was something they both had in common. Michael was the only person that Rich told about his feelings for Jake, and Rich was the only one Michael told about his feelings for Jeremy. But other than Rich, Michael hadn't really gotten to know anybody else in the group. He was almost never the first person to talk, unless it was too quiet and Jeremy started to become unsettled. 

"This is kinda awkward..." Michael whispered to Jeremy as the group of girls whispered to each other after they had all exchanged greetings and the two boys sat down on the couch opposite from them.

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed after fidgeting a bit. Michael took a deep breath, then waited intently for a pause in the girls conversation.

"So, Chloe, what is there to do around here?" Michael asked, Chloe looked over at him, he could see a look of shock on Christine's face for a second.

"Well, we have a creek and a lake, and there are trails that you can hike on. Then you can do other things like bird watching and stuff." Chloe said. Michael was already running out of conversation topics.

"That sounds nice." Michael said, drawing out each word. Chloe looked confused.

"Yeah," She shrugged. It was easy to tell that Michael was desperate to keep a conversation.

"Oh, Michael," Christine paused for a second, trying to think of something. "How are your moms doing lately?"

"They're doing pretty well, they were a bit worried about me coming here, though." Michael breathed. Thank you, Christine. He glanced over at Jeremy for a second, who was leaning forward a bit.

"Yeah, my mom and dad went crazy when I first asked them. But I managed to convince them." Christine smiled. 

"It's because she killed them. She's the killer." Jeremy whispered to Michael quickly. Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Chloe looked at the two.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's an inside joke." He doubted that anyone would understand their sense of humor, people rarely did. Michael swore he saw Christine smile a bit.

"Guys, Jake's here!" Rich said, throwing open the front door.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Chloe snapped.

"Yeah because all you guys are doing something private that requires me to knock." Rich scoffed as Jake followed behind him.

"Hey, guys." Jake said, a scatter of hellos came from the group. Rich and Jake sat down next to Michael.

"So, you guys can pretty much do whatever. There's like a creek, a lake, the woods." Chloe shrugged. 

"Fun." Rich said flatly.

"You can leave if you want, Rich, you'd probably do us a favor." Chloe said, Michael saw Jake glare at Chloe for a second. She shrugged instantly. Rich was quiet, but he openly flipped Chloe off. 

"A friendly reminder," Christine chimed in, trying to mend the peace. "To wear sunscreen. Especially you, Rich." Rich still had burns all over his body, but he scoffed.

"The sun can fucking fight me." Rich said. Christine scowled at him. "Fine."

"You wanna go to the lake, Jer?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Jeremy shrugged, and the two got up to go get changed. 

 

Michael knew Jeremy couldn't swim, he'd never gotten the hang of it. In fact, Michael had tried to teach Jeremy several times, but Jeremy just couldn't float. That said, it didn't stop Michael from occasionally pulling Jeremy in deep water against his will. Michael would hold him up by the waist, but Jeremy freaked out.

"I'm teaching you how to tread water." Michael used that excuse every time. That was partly the reason, but that wasn't the entire reason.

"I'm going to drown you!" Jeremy snarled ask Michael forced him into a deeper part of the lake.

"Then you'll have nothing to keep you afloat." Michael smiled. Jeremy sighed. "Dude, trust me."

"I shouldn't have agreed to do this. You do it every time!" Jeremy breathed, his face turning pink.

"You're probably right... Because I'm the killer." Michael said as seriously as he could, letting go of Jeremy. Jeremy clung to Michael instinctively.

"Fuck you." Jeremy whispered. Michael laughed, then took him back to shallow water.


	3. Pine Pals

Michael: Dude

Rich: What?

Michael: I love Jeremy

Rich: Ok?

Rich: Is there a reason you texted me or was that all?

Michael: That's pretty much it

Rich: Wow

Michael: Sorry

Michael: Not sorry

Rich: I know how you feel, Jake's literally killing me over here

Michael: What did he do

Rich: He chased a god damn butterfly. If that's not adorable I don't know what is

Michael: I'm literally crying 

Michael: I can't get that image out of my head of Jake chasing a fucking butterfly

Rich: Shut up Mell it was the greatest

Michael: Fuck

Michael: Jeremy's looking at me like I'm crazy

Rich: You are

Michael: I'm keeping your secret from him so shut up

Michael: Even though it's obvious

Rich: Dude if you tell him I don't care just don't tell Jake 

Michael: He said he figured

Rich: Shut up your more obvious than me

Michael: you're*

Rich: SCHOOL IS OUT LEAVE ME ALONE

Michael: Doesn't mean you can stop using proper English

Rich: ill do wat i want

Michael: Stop it and fix your I's 

Rich: ill never capitalize my i's just to upset you

Michael: You're the worst

Rich: No your the worst, so THEIR

Michael: Ghstjbssyjmg

Michael: Stop it

Rich: make me u peace of shit stoner

Michael: I'm leaving this conversation

Rich: Go back to YOU'RE boyfriend

Michael: You got back to yours (I hate you)

Rich: By pine pal

Michael: I hope you drown in the lake

Rich: That's FARE

Michael: I'm leaving

Rich: Sea u

Michael: I HATE YOU

Rich: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add in some texting before doing the next chapter. The next chapter will be my son's (Rich) perspective, so I'm pretty excited
> 
> Btw, my tumblr is calyp-s0


	4. These Boys

Rich felt a mixture of emotions, he was excited, but his anxiety was through the roof. He had been looking forward to hanging out with Jake the entire summer, considering he had a mad gay crush on him, but that was also why he was so nervous. He was sitting on the couch, biting his nails like he normally did when he was afraid. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"Rich-" It was Christine. She cut herself off instantly when she felt Rich jump. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm good!" Rich breathed. "Just a- I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Christine gave him a look. 

"Really, Christine, I'm just a little... All over the place. Now what did you need?" Rich felt bad for not telling Christine what was wrong, but it really wasn't that important. She'd find out eventually anyways.

"Brooke, Chloe, Jake and I are moving some drinks and food inside. Can you help?" She asked, then looked over to Jenna who was on her phone. "You, too, Jenna?"

"Sure," Rich stood up, then headed straight for the door, not looking back at Christine or Jenna. Rich looked up for a brief moment and saw Brooke and Chloe carrying bags and coolers to the front porch.

"Put everything here, we'll take it inside in a minute." Chloe told Rich as they set down their bags and went back towards the car. As they walked back, something kept from the woods. Brooke screamed for a split second, Chloe and Rich both jumped. "Fuck you, Dillinger!" Chloe said, Rich finally noticing it was Jake.

"You can't expect me to not do it!" Jake defended himself. 

"I don't care. Fuck you!" Chloe crossed her arms, then went to grab some more bags.

"Well, it was kinda funny." Brooke admitted.

"Ha, yes!" Jake pointed at Brooke. "Two against one! What about you, Rich?"

"Well," Rich shrugged. "If course he's gonna do it, Chloe."

"Yes! Three against one! I win!" Jake said, even though there wasn't even a clear argument taking place.

"Rich only agrees because he has a crush on you." Chloe said, holding several bags in each hand.

"No, he just agrees with me because he knows I'm right." Jake defended, easing the anxiety that had quickly formed in his chest.

"What are you even hypothetically right about?" Chloe asked, as Rich and Brooke also grabbed a few bags.

"The fact that it was okay to jump out of the woods and scare you." Jake said. Chloe and Brooke walked towards the cabin.

"Well, I have a gun inside the house and I'll start carrying it around, so if watch yourself!" Chloe said. "Now help us take this stuff inside!"

"Boo!" Jake called, then turned to Rich. "Do you wanna go do something other than this to help me defy Chloe?" 

"Sure," Rich smiled, butting the bags down. Jake ran into a section of trees, Rich following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was either written at night/in the morning so excuse me if their are mistakes :(


	5. Rich Can't Skip Stones

Well, Jake didn't really know what to do. He wanted to hang out with Rich by the lake, but now there was just awkward silence as Rich skipped stones. Well, attempted to skip stones, really he just threw rocks in the water and they'd sink as soon as they hit the surface, causing Rich to swear. Jake wasn't the kind of person who particularly liked awkward silence, but he was perfectly content with watching Rich.

"How do you do this?" Rich sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Um..." Jake searched around for a flat rock. "You've gotta find a rock that's sort of disk shaped..." After searching around the shore for a minute, he found one that was suitable. "Here."

"You aren't gonna do that cliche thing where you come up behind me and grab my hand to show me how to throw it, are you?" Rich laughed.

"Not unless you want me to." Jake grinned. "You throw it kinda like a frisbee." Rich attempted. It sank again.

"Damn!" Rich huffed. "Okay! I give up!" He laid down on the ground for a second.

"Wow." Jake looked over at him. "Really?"

"Yup," He said, looking at the canopy of leaves above them. "I'm doomed to suck at skipping stones, and I'm perfectly okay with that." Jake liked hearing him say 'skipping stones.'

"Yeah, but this feels like the kinda thing you'd lose sleep over." Jake pointed out.

"You're probably right." Rich sighed, rolling on his side away from Jake. "I better not be laying in ants right now or I'll be pissed."

"There's like an 80% chance you are." Jake said. Rich sighed, then sat back up, leaves and dirt were caught in his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"I feel like Jeremy and Michael are off banging somewhere right now." Rich said simply.

"Probably." Jake agreed.

"You know... There's really no possible way they can't tell that they both like each other. Like EVERYONE sees it but them." Rich sighed. "Like it couldn't be more obvious."

"Dude, Michael could probably write a 324 page book on how much he loves Jeremy, Jeremy would read it, and he'd be like: He just means it as a friend." Jake agreed.

"324 pages? That's specific." Rich snorted. "Maybe if it were 325 then Jeremy's eyes would be open."

"Can you imagine someone writing 324 pages on how much they loved you?" Jake asked.

"I'm gonna be honest, I might not read the whole thing. I'd skim it." Rich laughed. 

"Romantic." Jake said sarcastically. "But I probably wouldn't either."

"I mean, it'd be a sweet gesture and everything but like... Geez, I don't need that." Rich sighed, then started biting his nails. "Let's stop talking about this."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "Do you wanna go swimming?" 

"No." Rich said quickly.

"Alright?" Jake thought of what else the two could do. "Do you want to go see if we can find Michael and Jeremy?"

"We'll probably interrupt something," Rich grinned. "So definitely." He stood up, then walked towards the trail. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short, but the shorter they are the quicker I can update :)


	6. Not My Proudest Moments (Writing this chapter I mean)

Rich: Hey

Michael: Yo

Rich: What are you doing

Michael: I'm up in a tree why

Rich: Oh god don't fall

Michael: I won't

Michael: Jeremy's trying to climb it lol

Michael: He can't he's weak

Rich: Wow

Rich: Where are you

Michael: IDK somewhere on the trail near the back of the cabin, there's a lake like 10 ft away

Michael: why

Rich: Jake and I are coming to find you cause we're bored

Michael: Already?

Rich: Yea

Rich: He wanted to swim 

Michael: Why don't you do that

Michael: Rich?

Rich: I can't swim. Never learned how

Michael: Dude you too? Jeremy can't either

Michael: I can teach you

Rich: I'm good

Michael: You sure?

Rich: Yeah

Michael: Ok

Michael: So are we supposed to do like a Marco Polo kinda thing here

Rich: Nah we'll find you

 

Group Chat

Chloe: I seriously hate you four

Jake: There are seven other people 

Chloe: YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE

Rich: What

Chloe: You guys left us to unpack alone

Rich: Jake made me

Jake: You traitor

Michael: To be fair no one told us we were unpacking

Chloe: You guys are the worst

Christine: It's not that big a deal, Chloe

Chloe: It is to me!

Michael: Sorry 

Chloe: I should lock you guys out

Jake: You'd leave us in the woods to die?

Chloe: Yes

Rich: Thanks Chloe 

Michael: Guys

Chloe: You know I'm serious

Rich: That's the sad thing

Christine: Chloe you wouldn't

Michael: Guys

Chloe: I would

Michael: G

Michael: U

Michael: Y

Michael: S

Jake: Yeah Michael?

Michael: Guys what happens to a fly if it loses it wings

Chloe: Really?

Rich: I guess it's screwed, bro

Michael: Does it become a walk?

Chloe: Michael, why?

Jake: CHLOE WE ARE HAVING AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION!

Jenna: What is going on?

Jeremy: Michael... Stop

Michael: Seriously though

Jake: I mean I guess that's true

Michael: What about a wingless butterfly

Jeremy: Butter-walk

Jake: You guys Rich is like dead

Jake: He like collapsed on the ground from laughing

Brooke: Dragon-walk

Christine: What about a walking stick?

Michael: A what?

Christine: The bugs that look like sticks? 

Michael: Dude stick bugs?

Christine: I call them walking sticks

Jeremy: So if it had wings it'd be a flying stick?

Rich: That sounds oddly sexual

Jake: Rich you think everything is sexual

Rich: Yeah

Michael: OH MY GOD

Jeremy: What?

Michael: What if Jeremy was deaf?

Rich: I don't get it

Michael: His last name is Heere

Rich: God no

Rich: Why?

Jenna: Jeremy Smell

Michael: FHFSYKGAEWQYKKG

Michael: JEREMY SMELL

Rich: Jeremy See  
Jeremy Taste  
Jeremy Touch

Christine: Jeremy Echolocation

Jake: What

Michael: AAAAH HIS FURSONA IS A DOLPHIN, TOO

Rich: OH MY GOD

Jeremy: Stop bullying me :(

Jake: Well, then 

Michael: You guys wanna see a video of Jeremy trying to climb a tree

Rich: Yes

Jeremy: No Michael 

Michael: Dang he won't do it now

Jake: What has this chat become?

Christine: Guys get back to the cabin soon, it's gonna get dark

Michael: ok

Rich: k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've done a lot of texting but it's fun. I should really do a fanfic that's just texting but their are a lot and I don't know if you guys want another one. Also I'm already doing this one and then my RichJake one so I don't need to do anymore


	7. Not An Update ( Sorry guys :( )

I'm very sorry to tell you that I don't know the next time I'm going to update, and this goes for all of my fanfics and I will be posting this on Summer Squad and Roommates. Everything might be fine and I might start updating again by tomorrow, but if not I might be about a week. A very unexpected event has taken place and now my emotions are getting the better of me, making it difficult for me to write. I didn't expect this to happen and I'm still kind of confused and upset. I assure you it's nothing major but it still upsets me. I want to thank all of you for your support and I'll update as soon as I begin to feel a little bit better. Thank you all so much for reading, it means the world to me knowing you guys like my writing even though I think it's garbage. It makes me feel a bit better about myself. Thank you guys again, and I'll update ASAP. :3


	8. Jake's Afraid Of Scary Movies and Michael Loves Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient and supportive! I'm happy to be back and I should be updating normally again. :3

"What do you guys wanna do?" Brooke asked as everyone had gotten back and then sun has almost set.

"Sleep." Jeremy suggested.

"No, let's do something fun." Michael said. "Let's watch a movie."

"Let's watch the Babadook!" Rich's eyes lit up. Rich and Michael high-fived.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"It's a scary movie." Rich said.

"Why?" Jake groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand during the scary parts." Rich teased, Chloe saw Jake turn pink.

"Is it on Netflix?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, was last time I checked." Rich said.

"Alright, Babadook it is." Chloe sighed. 

"Yeah!" Rich said, sitting down on the couch. Everything went fine, until the scene where the book was being read, in which Jake got freaked out by the animation and left the room. "No, come back!" Rich called.

"Nope! That's enough nightmare fuel to last me for the rest of my life, thank you!" Jake said from the kitchen.

"But we don't have the book so it's not gonna be here!" Michael said. 

"Nope!" Jake said. "Don't care, still not watching it!"

"Stop being a puss, Jake!" Chloe shouted.

"Leave him alone." Christine said.

"It's okay, Jake I googled the ending its just a metaphor!" Jenna said.

"I don't care if it's a conjunction I'm not watching it!" Jake said. Rich groaned and went into the kitchen with Jake. Jeremy fell asleep less than halfway through, and eventually everyone turned it off.

"I guess we're going to sleep, then." Chloe said. "The rooms on the top floor are taken, by the way." She got up from the couch, and everyone went off to find their rooms.

"What are you gonna do about him?" Jenna gestured to Jeremy, looking at Michael. Michael looked at Jeremy, who was sleeping soundly. Michael scooped him up bridal style without hesitation.

"I got it." Michael smiled.

"I ship it." Jenna said.

"I'd flip you off but my arms are full, just so you know." Michael smiled again.

"Night, Michael." Jenna headed to her room.

"Good night." Michael said.

"Good night, Jenna." Jeremy said drowsily.

"What, you're awake?" Michael looked at Jeremy.

"Don't put me down." Jeremy said, eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna drop you down the stairs." Michael laughed.

"Yes, let me die." Jeremy said. Michael rolled his eyes. 

"You'll be the first to die." Michael whispered.

"This killer joke is gonna go on all summer, isn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably even longer." Michael said. Jeremy smiled. 

"You're the worst." Jeremy whispered.

"But you love me anyways." Michael smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Jeremy breathed. Michael was glad Jeremy's eyes were still closed, because he could feel himself starting to blush.


	9. He Is Totally Into You

Rich was sitting in his room, it was around seven in the morning, so he was listening to music and playing on his phone. Suddenly his door burst open, Jeremy was on the other side. Rich took out his earbuds.

"Hey, Jeremy there's this really cool thing called knocking! You should try it." Rich smiled. Jeremy looked Rich straight in the eye and knocked on the door. "We'll work on it. What's up?"

"Rich, I got literally no sleep last night and I'm running on a cup of black coffee Chloe gave me." Jeremy said. 

"Alright?" Rich blinked. "Are you okay?"

"I-" Jeremy sighed. "I don't know I need... Advice." Jeremy said, fidgeting with his own hands.

"I mean, I'll try my best. What's up?" Rich asked.

"Ok... So hypothetically," Jeremy began, and Rich scoffed. "If I were to like another guy... But he's the only guy I've ever liked and I- I just thought he was cute- I mean I've been straight my whole life."

"Jeremy," Rich laughed a bit. "What I'm about to say is gonna blow your mind, alright. You can like both."

"No! I know that but- I'm just confused..." Jeremy turned red. "This is still hypothetical!"

"Sure," Rich smiled. "Well, if this did happen, it's not my place to tell you your sexuality but..."

"Yeah..." Jeremy sighed.

"So, if you were to have a crush on a guy, hypothetically, who would that person be?" Rich asked.

"Ha ha, Rich." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Just a question." Rich said. "But you don't have to tell me."

"Well, hypothetically, it'd be Jake." Jeremy said, causing Rich's heart to race.

"What?" Rich asked, Jeremy grinned.

"Ha." He taunted.

"You..." Rich sighed. "You little bastard. It's Michael, right?"

"Right..." Jeremy sighed. "But it's not like it matters, he wouldn't like me after how I treated him, I'm lucky he's still my friend."

"You don't know anything about girls or boys, do you, Jer?" Rich asked.

"It just makes sense..." Jeremy whispered.

"I know how you feel," Rich said. "Jake would never like me after what I did." 

"No way," Jeremy said. "He's totally into you."

"He's straight, dude." Rich said.

"Well, I thought I was but now... I'm bi." Jeremy said. "I think."

"Are you gonna tell everyone else?" Rich asked.

"Yeah. Michael first, though. Just, act like I haven't told you yet. He'll want to be the first to know or he'll be upset." Jeremy said.

"Alright, I'll act surprised, then." Rich smiled.

"Thanks, Rich." Jeremy said. "Jake would be lucky to have you."

"Are you hitting on me, Jeremy?" Rich raised his eyebrows playfully.

"No- I wasn't- I mean- I didn't-" Jeremy began to freak out. "I don't like you like that."

"Jeremy I'm joking." Rich said. "Besides, you're not my type."

"What's your type, then?" Jeremy asked, calming down.

"Guys like Jake and girls like... Jenna or Brooke, maybe? I mean I'm not attracted to them but, you know." Rich shrugged.

"Yeah." Jeremy said.

"Well, good talk, Jeremy." Rich said, putting an earbud back in and fidgeting with the cord.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy said, then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna have lots of RichJake, I love em


	10. I Made A Schedule

Sunday:Break/Random  
Monday: Summer Squad  
Tuesday: Roommates  
Wednesday: Prompts  
Thursday: Summer Squad  
Friday: Roommates  
Saturday: Prompts/break


	11. Pine Owls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

Michael: HGZTHXSFHXAYHDSUHL  
KJFFYHCDYJGXFHJNCFGHHGGG

Rich: Whoa 

Rich: What?

Michael: JEREMY IS BI

Rich: I know he literally told all of us five minutes ago

Michael: IM GONNA SCREAM

Michael: VXRBXRGZYJDJJDUUH

Rich: Calm down

Michael: I'm sorry 

Rich: Are you gonna make it

Michael: No

Rich: If you die then you and Jeremy'll never get together

Michael: It's not like we'll get together if I live

Rich: Oh my god

Michael: I'm just happy that I have a bigger chance

Rich: How about you ask him out

Michael: nnnnooooppppeeee

Rich: Why?

Michael: Why don't you ask out Jake?

Rich: Touché 

Michael: Pine pals

Rich: Pine owls

Rich: pals*

Michael: Lol pine owls

Rich: Pine owls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so tell me if I made any mistakes :3


End file.
